Something Borrowed
by VitaminH2O-Energy
Summary: Inspired by and loosely based off the movie. I do not own the plot. Sakura has been friends with Ino since forever. She's been friends with Sasuke since college. So what can be better than her two friends getting married? Them never getting together in the first place. Best Friends can't share everything...
1. Bachelorette Party

Whose idea was it to have a Bachelorette party at a bar?

Oh, right. That was my idea. I'm the maid of honor. It was my idea. My stupid, stupid, drunken idea.

She crossed her legs and pulled her black mini dress down self consciously. The bar was the wrong atmosphere for a Bachelorette party. She didn't want her party here. She wouldn't want her party here.

But it wasn't her party.

She looked over at the shapely blonde who was currently smiling, sitting on a throne they had picked out weeks prior just for the occasion, buried in gift wrap and presents. She had a glass of some type of hard liquor in her one hand and was laughing at a joke one of her co workers had just made. Of all the years she knew her, she had never seen Ino so happy.

The blonde placed her other hand on her chest as she let out a hearty chuckle and she was once again plagued with the sight of the enormous rock on her fourth finger. 32 carats. Perfect cut. Platinum band.

She took another shot of whatever was in her cup and looked at her blonde and flirty best friend once again. It wasn't that she was jealous...she just couldn't help but envy her. Her life was perfect.

Despite her attempts to ruin the bachelorette party by renting the worst bar venue ever, everything turned all golden for Ino Yamanaka like they always do. Or the future Uchiha she should say.

"And now it's time for a special presentation from our maid of honor...Sakura Haruno." Everybody looked at her included Ino who showed a warm expression of love.

Sakura stood up mentally removing all the negativity she was previously thinking from her mind and smiled the fakest genuine smile she could muster as she approached a stage like platform and stood in front of a screen.

She chuckled nervously smoothing out her dress and looked into the crowd. "Well, what can I say about Ino Yamanaka." She started. "We've been friends since we could walk," the giant screen behind her showed a picture of the two in onesies hold each other up. A series of awws emitted from the crowd and Ino began to fan her face as if she were about to cry. "She is my best friend and she's always been my protector." Another pictures of the girls in tutus blowing bubbles appeared. "Which makes this engagement so great," Fuck. Her voice was cracking. "because I've been friends with Sasuke since college and when two of my very best friends get together...it's just ..." the tears were rolling now.

Ino rushed to her side and gave her a tight hug. "I love you Sak." She said through her own tears. She then turned to face the audience. "I cannot thank this woman enough for introducing me to my fiance."

Yes. That's right she did introduce her best friend to the love of her life. She could remember it so clearly.

Flashback

Sakura entered the small cafe clutching her long and tan trenchcoat to her body. This had truly been a cold winter and she was glad that Sasuke had decided to meet somewhere warm where she could get a hot steamy cup of tea.

She looked around the cafe for her best friend and smiled warmly when she saw the wisps of his black hair.

"Guess who aced Hatake's final? This girl." She stated sliding into the seat across from him.

He gave her one of his trademark smirks. "And who said a few weeks ago they weren't going to pass? This girl." he said pointing at her. She stuck her tongue out only for him to grab it between his thumb and index finger. "You can cause a lot of damage pointing this thing at the wrong person." He said leaning towards her.

A throat cleared and they looked up to see the waitress eying them impatiently, pen pad in one hand. Sakura flushed and quickly grabbed the menu as Sasuke sat back in his seat. "What looks good Sasuke?" She asked thumbing through the pages quickly.

"A lot of things." He said not taking his eyes off of her.

She slowly turned the page tensing under his gaze. "I'll just start with a peppermint tea." She said placing the menu back on the table. The waitress scribbled and then quickly walked away. Sakura kept her eyes glued to her fingers as she drummed them across the table. She began to get so hypnotized by them she nearly jumped out of her skin when the Uchiha's hand landed on top of hers. She looked up into his obsidian eyes and for once she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"We need to talk."

She began to open her mouth but was quickly interrupted. "Sakura!" She looked up to see Ino strut over to their table. "I didn't know you came here." The blonde looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, Ino Yamanaka." Sakura said slightly annoyed yet relieved by her friend's timing. Ino and Sasuke shook hands.

"So are you two dating?" Ino asked sliding in next to Sakura.

"No." Sakura answered. Sasuke's expression stayed blank.

"Then maybe we could go out sometime." Ino said to Sasuke rather than asked. He seemed to look towards the pinkette for approval or maybe...objection.

"Yeah," sakura nodded. "You two would be perfect for each other."

Sasuke looked to Ino and then he smiled, something Sakura had never seen throughout her entire college experience from him. "Then sure we can go out."

End Flashback

Yes it was her own fault for setting them up but deep down she didn't expect it to last. Joke was on her.

"Sasuke! Honey! You're not supposed to be here!" She heard Ino whine. Oh no. He was here? She probably looked like a drunk mess. She looked at her reflection on a metal bar stool and ran her fingers through her long pink locks before turning to face the voices.

He was like a breath of fresh air. Everything moved in slow motion when she saw him but then again it could just be the alcohol. He had on all black from his blazer to his button down shirt to his slacks to his shoes. His face was as porcelain and flawless as the first day she met him and he was smiling. Not at her, at his fiancee.

Ino met him halfway and swooped in for a rather graphic kiss that she wished she did not see. The blonde broke separated from him smirking. She raised up a pair of black lacey underwear she received as a gift and cocked her eyebrow. "Look what I got. I can't wait to test them out. Just don't rip them." The Uchiha smirked.

Sakura was going to be sick. The thought of those two going at...she ran towards the nearest trashcan. Strange enough she was the one who had bought the underwear. She emptied her stomach in the metal bin loudly triggering the engaged couple's attention.

"Is Sakura ok?" Sasuke asked. She could hear his footsteps approaching. No, she loved to vomit in random bars at 2 a.m.

"Poor thing," Ino said grabbing the pinkette's hair and holding it back. "She had so man dirty martinis and tequila shots. I'm surprised she lasted this long. Could you take her home? I really don't want to play babysitter tonight."

"Where's her keys and phone?"

He was taking her home. Sasuke was taking her vomity, drunk, person home. Great. She raised her head out of the bin and thanked the blonde for the stick of gum she offered.

"Honestly, I can just take a cab." She stated grabbing her coat.

"Are you fucking kidding me? And have a drunk sexy woman in the back of a dirty old cab with some perv driver. I don't think so. This is New York. If you're taking a cab, Sasuke will escort you." Ino said putting her hands on her hips.

Sakura silently gave in followingg the raven haired man out of the bar and out to the late night. He stood by the curb and began searching for a taxi.

Silence devoured them, neither one bothering to acknowledge the other. Sakura glanced at him every now and then but he never returned the looks. She couldn't take much more of the silent treatment.

"Why are you here?" She asked wrapping her arms around her frame.

"I'm getting you home. Are you really that drunk that you completely disregard what was just said to you not even five minutes ago?" He answered calmly.

She frowned at his response but not at what he said. It was how he said it. He was using the tone he used for people he looked down upon or didn't know.

"No." She spat. "At the bachelorette party. Aren't you supposed to be at your own party?"

"Last time I checked having my fiance at a bar full of questionable at the twilight of night isn't the best way to go about a relationship. Thanks for choosing a classy venue though. Super job." He said waving a cab down.

She scoffed. "I think I know my best friend better than you do and I happen to know she's a total party girl and loved the bar idea."

"Get in the cab."

She glared at him before sliding in. He got in, told the cabbie the address, and looked out the window.

"I use to have a crush on you in college." Sakura sighed looking at the increasing fare.

Sasuke didn't budge. Finally, he rolled his eyes and said, "You are the most bipolar drunk ever."

"I just thought you should know." Sakura frowned. Her stomach still felt uneasy.

"I knew. I know." He said still looking out the window. The silence was there again. "That's an interesting thing to say to someone who's a month away from walking down the aisle."

"I'm not trying to pull anything." She quickly added.

"Then what are you trying to do."

"I'm...I'm just making sure I don't go on in life thinking what if. What if I didn't tell you. What if I didn't kiss you-"

"We've never kissed."

"I know it's just an expres-"

His soft lips landed upon hers and slowly began moving against her own. The kiss was so surprising it took her a while to fully react to it. She parted her lips slightly and was met full force with his tongue protruding into her mouth and massaging her own tongue.

For that moment, it didn't matter that she was drunk or that she was kissing her best friend's fiancee. She was just glad she took that stick of spearmint gum from Ino.


	2. The Morning After

Whose idea was it to have a Bachelorette party at a bar?

Oh, right. That was my idea. I'm the maid of honor. It was my idea. My stupid, stupid, drunken idea.

She crossed her legs and pulled her black mini dress down self consciously. The bar was the wrong atmosphere for a Bachelorette party. She didn't want her party here. She wouldn't want her party here.

But it wasn't her party.

She looked over at the shapely blonde who was currently smiling, sitting on a throne they had picked out weeks prior just for the occasion, buried in gift wrap and presents. She had a glass of some type of hard liquor in her one hand and was laughing at a joke one of her co workers had just made. Of all the years she knew her, she had never seen Ino so happy.

The blonde placed her other hand on her chest as she let out a hearty chuckle and she was once again plagued with the sight of the enormous rock on her fourth finger. 32 carats. Perfect cut. Platinum band.

She took another shot of whatever was in her cup and looked at her blonde and flirty best friend once again. It wasn't that she was jealous...she just couldn't help but envy her. Her life was perfect.

Despite her attempts to ruin the bachelorette party by renting the worst bar venue ever, everything turned all golden for Ino Yamanaka like they always do. Or the future Uchiha she should say.

"And now it's time for a special presentation from our maid of honor...Sakura Haruno." Everybody looked at her included Ino who showed a warm expression of love.

Sakura stood up mentally removing all the negativity she was previously thinking from her mind and smiled the fakest genuine smile she could muster as she approached a stage like platform and stood in front of a screen.

She chuckled nervously smoothing out her dress and looked into the crowd. "Well, what can I say about Ino Yamanaka." She started. "We've been friends since we could walk," the giant screen behind her showed a picture of the two in onesies hold each other up. A series of awws emitted from the crowd and Ino began to fan her face as if she were about to cry. "She is my best friend and she's always been my protector." Another pictures of the girls in tutus blowing bubbles appeared. "Which makes this engagement so great," Fuck. Her voice was cracking. "because I've been friends with Sasuke since college and when two of my very best friends get together...it's just ..." the tears were rolling now.

Ino rushed to her side and gave her a tight hug. "I love you Sak." She said through her own tears. She then turned to face the audience. "I cannot thank this woman enough for introducing me to my fiance."

Yes. That's right she did introduce her best friend to the love of her life. She could remember it so clearly.

Flashback

Sakura entered the small cafe clutching her long and tan trenchcoat to her body. This had truly been a cold winter and she was glad that Sasuke had decided to meet somewhere warm where she could get a hot steamy cup of tea.

She looked around the cafe for her best friend and smiled warmly when she saw the wisps of his black hair.

"Guess who aced Hatake's final? This girl." She stated sliding into the seat across from him.

He gave her one of his trademark smirks. "And who said a few weeks ago they weren't going to pass? This girl." he said pointing at her. She stuck her tongue out only for him to grab it between his thumb and index finger. "You can cause a lot of damage pointing this thing at the wrong person." He said leaning towards her.

A throat cleared and they looked up to see the waitress eying them impatiently, pen pad in one hand. Sakura flushed and quickly grabbed the menu as Sasuke sat back in his seat. "What looks good Sasuke?" She asked thumbing through the pages quickly.

"A lot of things." He said not taking his eyes off of her.

She slowly turned the page tensing under his gaze. "I'll just start with a peppermint tea." She said placing the menu back on the table. The waitress scribbled and then quickly walked away. Sakura kept her eyes glued to her fingers as she drummed them across the table. She began to get so hypnotized by them she nearly jumped out of her skin when the Uchiha's hand landed on top of hers. She looked up into his obsidian eyes and for once she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"We need to talk."

She began to open her mouth but was quickly interrupted. "Sakura!" She looked up to see Ino strut over to their table. "I didn't know you came here." The blonde looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, Ino Yamanaka." Sakura said slightly annoyed yet relieved by her friend's timing. Ino and Sasuke shook hands.

"So are you two dating?" Ino asked sliding in next to Sakura.

"No." Sakura answered. Sasuke's expression stayed blank.

"Then maybe we could go out sometime." Ino said to Sasuke rather than asked. He seemed to look towards the pinkette for approval or maybe...objection.

"Yeah," sakura nodded. "You two would be perfect for each other."

Sasuke looked to Ino and then he smiled, something Sakura had never seen throughout her entire college experience from him. "Then sure we can go out."

End Flashback

Yes it was her own fault for setting them up but deep down she didn't expect it to last. Joke was on her.

"Sasuke! Honey! You're not supposed to be here!" She heard Ino whine. Oh no. He was here? She probably looked like a drunk mess. She looked at her reflection on a metal bar stool and ran her fingers through her long pink locks before turning to face the voices.

He was like a breath of fresh air. Everything moved in slow motion when she saw him but then again it could just be the alcohol. He had on all black from his blazer to his button down shirt to his slacks to his shoes. His face was as porcelain and flawless as the first day she met him and he was smiling. Not at her, at his fiancee.

Ino met him halfway and swooped in for a rather graphic kiss that she wished she did not see. The blonde broke separated from him smirking. She raised up a pair of black lacey underwear she received as a gift and cocked her eyebrow. "Look what I got. I can't wait to test them out. Just don't rip them." The Uchiha smirked.

Sakura was going to be sick. The thought of those two going at...she ran towards the nearest trashcan. Strange enough she was the one who had bought the underwear. She emptied her stomach in the metal bin loudly triggering the engaged couple's attention.

"Is Sakura ok?" Sasuke asked. She could hear his footsteps approaching. No, she loved to vomit in random bars at 2 a.m.

"Poor thing," Ino said grabbing the pinkette's hair and holding it back. "She had so man dirty martinis and tequila shots. I'm surprised she lasted this long. Could you take her home? I really don't want to play babysitter tonight."

"Where's her keys and phone?"

He was taking her home. Sasuke was taking her vomity, drunk, person home. Great. She raised her head out of the bin and thanked the blonde for the stick of gum she offered.

"Honestly, I can just take a cab." She stated grabbing her coat.

"Are you fucking kidding me? And have a drunk sexy woman in the back of a dirty old cab with some perv driver. I don't think so. This is New York. If you're taking a cab, Sasuke will escort you." Ino said putting her hands on her hips.

Sakura silently gave in followingg the raven haired man out of the bar and out to the late night. He stood by the curb and began searching for a taxi.

Silence devoured them, neither one bothering to acknowledge the other. Sakura glanced at him every now and then but he never returned the looks. She couldn't take much more of the silent treatment.

"Why are you here?" She asked wrapping her arms around her frame.

"I'm getting you home. Are you really that drunk that you completely disregard what was just said to you not even five minutes ago?" He answered calmly.

She frowned at his response but not at what he said. It was how he said it. He was using the tone he used for people he looked down upon or didn't know.

"No." She spat. "At the bachelorette party. Aren't you supposed to be at your own party?"

"Last time I checked having my fiance at a bar full of questionable at the twilight of night isn't the best way to go about a relationship. Thanks for choosing a classy venue though. Super job." He said waving a cab down.

She scoffed. "I think I know my best friend better than you do and I happen to know she's a total party girl and loved the bar idea."

"Get in the cab."

She glared at him before sliding in. He got in, told the cabbie the address, and looked out the window.

"I use to have a crush on you in college." Sakura sighed looking at the increasing fare.

Sasuke didn't budge. Finally, he rolled his eyes and said, "You are the most bipolar drunk ever."

"I just thought you should know." Sakura frowned. Her stomach still felt uneasy.

"I knew. I know." He said still looking out the window. The silence was there again. "That's an interesting thing to say to someone who's a month away from walking down the aisle."

"I'm not trying to pull anything." She quickly added.

"Then what are you trying to do."

"I'm...I'm just making sure I don't go on in life thinking what if. What if I didn't tell you. What if I didn't kiss you-"

"We've never kissed."

"I know it's just an expres-"

His soft lips landed upon hers and slowly began moving against her own. The kiss was so surprising it took her a while to fully react to it. She parted her lips slightly and was met full force with his tongue protruding into her mouth and massaging her own tongue.

For that moment, it didn't matter that she was drunk or that she was kissing her best friend's fiancee. She was just glad she took that stick of spearmint gum from Ino.


End file.
